Talk:Item lending
Should we Include common renting prices? User: Noah Jake I don't see why not, we are meant to be assisting those mking businesses so yeah, good idea. Mr. Garrison 12:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, it sounds like a good idea. I have one question though, how can we prove these prices? Should we actually go in game, get a result of 5 or so for each item, and then get the date as in the form of finding the quartiles, and not including the outliers? Please say your opinions. Muzzy34 22:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) hmm, i just added the prices that seemed logical and the prices i had seen before. price often vary alot. We should include the common rent prices that make sense for the person to get them for, not the ones that some people want to use to rip people off. User:Noah jake :Yeah, if you go into a combat world, like a Pest Control, there are a lot of people renting their items out to others. Many of these prices are high, and are there because the demand for a stronger weapon is higher there than in a normal, non-themed world. Maybe a survey for those that have a certain item, ask them how much they would rent their item out for an hour. On a world that isn't themed heavily for combat. Muzzy34 23:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: For the prices we should put a range like 5k-10k (20k in a themed world) Noah :::Sounds like a good idea, to tell those that are wondering how much to rent, and where to rent. Muzzy34 23:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah, like the places and worlds where it would be cheapest as opposed to most expensive. Also should we make a Yew grove like thing here for community discussions? Noah ::::: I think that we should start a Yew Grove type forum, but have a newer name to it. Something unique to us. I don't have any good ideas for the name though, let alone how to start the thing. Muzzy34 23:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Something bussiness related. we should find out who designed the current yg at rswiki and get the code. I think Angela from wiki staff did it. Noah ::::::: I looked in and Sannse was the one that designed the new Yew Grove. Perhaps we can ask her for some help. Muzzy34 23:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Why not make a temporary Yew Grove called the Idea Exchange, I can make one like the old yewgrove. we don't new one like the current rswiki one as probably only 3 or 4 people will be discussing issues. With Garrisons permission i could have it up in real quick. we just need to decide on a name. noah ::::::::: Sounds like a good idea, and the name fits. Muzzy34 00:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: So as long as Garrison agrees? User:Noah jake ::::::::::: I would say say. Muzzy34 00:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: I asked him. im going to make a sandbox and try to work on it. User:Noah jake